Sabemos
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: IYYYH There going to kill us. One by one. And inside out. They hate us. They despise us. They're going to turture us. We have to beat them. We know... Pairings undecided


Sabemos 

A/N: Hiya! I hope you like this fic! Most of you probably don't know that _Sabemos_ means "We Know" in Spanish. I'M SO HAPPY! This is my first fic on my new laptop! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Part One:** One Horrible day_

The sky was an eerie dark gray as pedestrians crowded the streets of Tokyo. Shops were filled to the brim with people along with many restaurants. One person was thrown out of a butcher shop with the butcher yelling while waving around a rather large knife at the middle-aged man. People moved around the scene and went on with their everyday life. A school in the distance at the end of the road, a few miles away, let its students out of its large gates. Their chatter filled the air mixing with the incessant honking of the cars along with the voices of the pedestrians.

In every direction, the students went their separate ways in groups of four and five crowding the streets even more. The last group to leave the gates was a group of people wearing all black instead of the green and white uniform. There were three people in this group, two girls and one boy. The boy looked seventeen along with one of the girls. The last girl looked to be sixteen. They all had on baggy black pants and plain black fighting shoes. Their shirts were hidden from view because of their long black cloaks.

The boy had neck-length black hair in a rather messy dragon tail. His chocolate eyes took in everything they could. His steps were smooth and precise as he dogged stepping on a piece of gum. He turned sideways as his two friends split apart to let an old lady pass through them. He brushed his bangs from his eyes as he dodged another senior citizen who passed beside him and in front of his friends. His black cloak had a dark purple trim that just touched the side of his feet, almost touching the ground. His hand twitched slightly under his cloak as he smirked, still looking at their hindquarters.

The other seventeen year old had her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail. It reached her lower back as she walked beside her best friend. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color with a small fleck of black to the right of each pupil. Her expression was calm and calculating as he observed the pedestrians in front of her. Her black cloak billowed out behind her, the silver trim just touching the ground. She separated from her friends for a few second as another old lady walked in between them. Stepping back into place once more, she sighed wishing the streets weren't so crowded.

The last girl had long black hair that fell to her mid thigh in a fairly messy braid. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled with flecks of amber as she looked around. She was a good head shorter than the other two. Her black cloak billowed out behind her as she walked swiftly. Her expression was also calculating as people crowded around the already crowded sidewalk as they walked as fast as they could to get where they wanted. Going across the crosswalk, they turned and headed down a deserted alleyway. Walking out the end of the alleyway, they turned right once more and walked straight towards the park.

Once at the park, they walked over to the grove of sakura trees and sat down. The younger girl was in between the two older teens. She sighed and leaned back, her friends following. A sakura blossom fell from the tree they were under as the wind blew gently through the park. It floated to the ground slowly and gently as both the girls watched it's movements. A small smile played on the older girl's lips as she watched the younger one pick up the blossom and twirl it around her fingertips slowly as if savoring the feel of the soft petals. No one talked as the teenage boy closed his eyes and got into the lotus position. The youngest girl followed the suite. The older one brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, going into a light sleep.

Minutes went by and neither of them moved. They stayed stark still and oblivious to any of the noise of the large city they were in. The minutes turned into an hour and they still haven't moved. Suddenly, the youngest girl opened her eyes and stretched. She got up off the ground and wiped off her pants. The other two teenagers opened their eyes and got up. They stretched and walked around with her. None of them said anything.

"So," The youngest said, her sweet voice ringing through the air, sweet and soft. "I better get home. Sayonara…."

"Sayonara," The other girl said as she watched her friend walk away before whispering, "Sayonara, Kagome-chan…"

The boy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you remember that her house burnt down last week, Sango-chan? The firefighters say that it's a hazard for anyone even walk up the apartment steps…"

The girl now known as Sango looked at the boy. Recognition shown in her eyes for a second before she grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him as hard as she could while running towards her friend. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight.

"Do you think something bad happened to her like all those times before, Miroku-kun?" Sango asked worriedly. The boy now known as Miroku sighed as he flew behind her. His wrist was really beginning to ache.

"I don't think that anything like THAT would happen once more, Sango-chan," He said calmly even though he narrowly missed hitting a lamppost. People steered clear of them. After they disappeared onto another road, people stopped staring and went about their daily lives.

They turned down a few other streets and skidded to a halt in front of a wrecked building that was completely black on the few parts that were still standing. They looked through the only window they could find, which was half broken and had a part of wall around the crack, and saw their friend walking through the debris slowly. Sango dragged Miroku to a fairly large hole, big enough for them to fit into, and shoved him through, ignoring his protests.

She jumped through right after and knocked Miroku down just as he was getting up. Unfortunately, for them, Kagome had heard them and turned around to see Sango get up off the ground with Miroku following the suite. She sweatdropped as Sango suddenly saw her staring at them and elbowed Miroku while putting a cheesy smile on her face.

"Itai!" Miroku mum bled as he rubbed his abdomen. He froze as he looked up and saw their best friend staring at them.

"You two need to practice your stealth," Kagome sighed before walked up to them. "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt yourself with all the rubble and debris still falling from the remains of the floor above," Miroku quickly thought up a half lie being careful not to twitch either of his hands. That always gave him away. Kagome nodded, believing him.

"Hai," Sango said, keeping a straight face. She walked forward and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder and led her towards the hole, which had gotten larger thanks to Miroku, and said. "How 'bout we find something to eat? I'm hungry.."

"Me, too," Miroku agreed. Kagome chuckled.

"You're ALWAYS hungry," She told him.

"I know," He stated. "That's the fun part…"

Sango laughed lightly making Kagome and Miroku smile. _She laughs more now than she did before,_ Kagome thought.

"I want oniguri," Miroku stated.

"I want some miso soup," Kagome told him.

"Well," Sango started. "I want some sushi…."

"I guess we're going to have to find a good place to eat.

"We should go to Uchan's," Kagome suggested. (Restaurant I THINK I made up. I'm not really sure about it)

"Hai," Sango chorused. Miroku nodded. With all that said and done, they climbed back through the wall and walked off. Kagome stopped for a second realizing something. Sango and Miroku stopped and looked at her. Kagome leaned over and whispered something in Sango's ear. He face grew red with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A DOOR!"

/--/--/--/--/--

"That was good," Miroku said as he patted their stomach on the way home. Their serenity was broken, as Sango brought up something Kagome didn't want to talk about.

"Kagome," She started. "Don't you live back there, again?"

Kagome froze slightly and they noticed, but didn't comment on it.

"Hai," She answered with almost no emotion and no quaver in her voice. "Even after we sold it, they gave it back to me…"

Sango cast her head down; sad at making her friend think of her mother and jii-chan and brother she lost in the apartment fire.

"Gomen, Kagome-chan," She said sadly. She felt an arm on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kagome staring at her; determined expression etched on her face.

"Don't be," She said. "It wasn't your fault. It was-"

Miroku cut her off "It wasn't yours, either, Kagome-chan," He told her sternly. "Some drunk moron decided to commit arson…"

"I know that," Kagome told them. "I just feel that it's my fault…"

"Well," Sango started. "Don't or I'll knock some sense into you…"

Miroku and Kagome winced, knowing what she meant by "knock."

Smiling once more Kagome asked, "You two want to spend the night at my house? It's lonely with no one around…"

"Sure," Sango agreed for both of them. With that, they turned right and made their way to Kagome's house.

They walked for about a mile more on that road before crossing the street and going into an alleyway. Coming out of it, they saw jinji steps right across the street. Running across the empty street, they raced each other up the stairs and into the house.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Translations:

Sakura – cherry blossom tree

Lotus position – position you see Miroku do for meditation. Indian style, thumb and middle finger together set on your knees.

Itai – Ouch

Jinji - shrine

Oniguri – rice balls

Miso soup – soup with vegetables and some tofu. It's really good; I've had it.

Sushi – I really don't know how to describe this. It's basically some food rolled up in seaweed and covered with rice.

Hai – yes

Gomen – I'm sorry (informal)

/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hey! Did you like it? If you have any suggestions, please put them in your review! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm sorry it your confused with the prologue!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


End file.
